Journey to StarClan
by Echostorm
Summary: My fourth fanfiction and third one-shot. This is for the challenge AdderClan: Poisoned. Hope you like it!


"Eaglepaw, head further downstream with Ripplewhisker." Stormfeather ordered. "I'll go to the stepping stones. There should be some fish down there. That is, if there aren't any noisy ThunderClan patrols around." He growled.

The cats nodded and Eaglepaw followed her mentor, Ripplewhisker, downstream. Her mentor started instructing her. "And then when you see a fish, hook your claws and make sure you-"

"I know," Eaglepaw meowed irritably. _You've told me this a million times! _

Ripplewhisker nodded at the water. "You can try, then."

Eaglepaw crouched down on the bank with her paws under her, and one forepaw out. She saw a curious trout swim to the surface and blink up at the sky. Before it could turn and swim away, however, she lashed out and hooked it from the side, claws outstretched.

"Good catch," Ripplewhisker praised her, "we can hunt until dusk."

They caught another trout and a couple minnows, and dropped off their prey at the fresh-kill pile back in the RiverClan camp.

"You worked hard today," Eaglepaw's mentor mewed, "you must be tired. Take a piece of prey. I'll take you battle training tomorrow."

"Thank you," Eaglepaw replied, she took a bluegill from the pile and settled down next to Mosspaw.

Eaglepaw woke up in the middle of the night, feeling sick. _Must have been a bad fish. _She shook off the pain and resolved to deal with it in the morning, not wanting to disturb Leopardspots, the medicine cat.

The young apprentice woke up again in the morning, and the pain was worse than ever. She padded slowly to Leopardspots' den, hoping she had some herbs for this.

"Leopardspots?" She muttered as she entered the den, now gasping.

The medicine cat appeared behind her stores, meowing, "What's wrong, Eaglepaw?"

"Bad… fish." She was barely able to make out, "Stomachache."

Leopardspots nodded and disappeared back into her store, coming back seconds later with herbs in her mouth. "Chew this," she ordered, "it will make you vomit."

Now unable to speak, all the apprentice could manage was to chew the leaves.

"There must have been Twoleg poison in that fish." The medicine cat continued. "Ivyfang!" She called. "There was Twoleg poison in some of those fish. Make sure no more cats eat those fish, and send to me the cats who have."

The warrior nodded and hurried out of the den.

"Now," meowed Leopardspots, "these juniper berries should help with the stomachache."

Her eyes glazed over, the apprentice chewed the bright red berried. Then Eaglepaw fell unconscious.

_(In StarClan) _

When she woke, the first thing Eaglepaw saw was a starry sky. She then looked around and saw only one cat. Her mother, who had died of greencough before Eaglepaw's apprentice ceremony. "Bramblewhisker!" She gasped.

Then she realized where she was: StarClan. "Am I dead?" Eaglepaw asked.

Her dead mother slowly shook her head. "You are alive. But only just." Bramblewhisker meowed.

"Wha-what-" Eaglepaw stuttered

"What almost killed you?" The starry cat guessed. "Leopardspots answered it for you. Twoleg poison."

Eaglepaw nodded, looking around at her settings. A large river, overflowing with fish, she guessed. "Can I go back?" The apprentice asked.

Bramblewhisker blinked. "Not yet."

The apprentice shot up. "When can I?" She meowed, "I want to go back to my Clan!"

Bramblewhisker licked her daughter affectionately on the ear. "You were almost dying. Wait until you heal."

Eaglepaw nodded drowsily and curled up. She could feel her body leaving. The last thing she saw was her mother's outline against the sky.

_(Eaglepaw wakes up) _

Eaglepaw opened her eyes and blinked several times. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore, but Leopardspots was leaning over her, so she wasn't in StarClan.

The apprentice sat up. "I was in StarClan!" She exclaimed.

Leopardspots sat back and stretched her eyes wide. "Really?"

Eaglepaw nodded and got to her paws. "And where do you think you're going?" The medicine cat stopped her.

"Battle training." Eaglepaw replied, "Ripplewhisker said he'd teach me some new moves today."

The RiverClan medicine cat sighed and shook her head. "You've been asleep for two days."

_Two days? _"Is everyone else okay?" She asked suddenly, remembering how she was almost killed.

Leopardspots nodded. "They're fine. You were the only one who had ... problems." She hesitated on the last word.

The young cat noticed the relief in Leopardspot's mew. "I almost died, didn't I?" She asked softly, "That's what Bramblewhisker told me."

"Yes," the medicine cat replied, "You came very close."

Eaglepaw nodded and blinked several times, and then made for the den entrance again. "Eaglepaw," called Leopardspots.

Eaglepaw turned around and lashed her tail. "I want to go outside!" she meowed, "I feel fine."

"Are you sure?" The medicine cat asked.

"Yes," the apprentice replied, and without waiting for an answer, she stalked outside.

Squinting in the sunlight, she saw Mosspaw and Dewpaw over by the fresh-kill pile, talking in low tones. The apprentice hurried over to them.

"Eaglepaw!" Dewpaw exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

The black apprentice nodded, and Mosspaw touched muzzles with Eaglepaw.

The three cats nodded, and began to talk until Sagestar leaped up onto the low-hanging branch next to her den. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here." She called to summon the Clan.

While the three cats waited impatiently, Eaglepaw twitching her tail, the Clan congregated beneath Sagestar, some of them seeing Eaglepaw again and welcoming her.

"You probably know this now, but two days ago Eaglepaw suffered a life-threatening illness. The Twolegs poisoned the fish in the lake. Thanks to our medicine cat, Leopardspots, and StarClan, she has made a full recovery."

The Clan cheered for the two cats. "Leopardspots! Eaglepaw! Leopardspots! Eaglepaw!"

Sagestar silenced the Clan with a flick of her tail before continuing. "Thanks to StarClan, none of the other cats have suffered from poison. I now would like to thank StarClan by making this young cat a warrior, for her to serve them and her Clan until her last breath."

Eaglepaw froze. _My warrior ceremony! _She held her head high as Sagestar spoke the words, "I, Sagestar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Sagestar looked down at Eaglepaw with her green eyes. "Eaglepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" She asked.

The apprentice was shocked, barely able to reply, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from this moment you will be known as Eagleheart. StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."


End file.
